disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (character)
Aladdin is the main protagonist of the 1992 film of the same name, its two sequels, and the television series set between the sequels. He is based on Aladdin from 1,001 Arabian Nights and was voiced by Scott Weinger, with his singing voice provided by Brad Kane. Background When Aladdin is introduced initially, he is 18 years old. He never received a formal education, and has only learned by being on the streets of Agrabah. He steals to survive, but his good heart often moves him to give what he has stolen to others as poor or poorer than him, making him a sort of Robin Hood-type thief. Aladdin was born 18 years prior to the events in the first film. He was born to Cassim and his wife. When Aladdin was only an infant his father left him and his mother in order to find a better life for his family. When Aladdin was two his mother was captured by bandits and was presumed dead. When Aladdin was seven he had his first encounter with Razoul, the new captain of the Sultan's guard. Aladdin had stolen an apple from a fruit stand (in the same manner as Jasmine in the first film). Initially, the boy managed to outmaneuver the guards. Eventually, he was apprehended and sentenced to detention within the palace dungeon. However, he managed to escape by picking the locks to his chains. While in his mid-teen years, he stole a vest, a pair of pants, and a fez from a clothes line. When he was sixteen he fell in with a group of circus performers; Aziz, Fatima, Minos, and their pet, who would eventually become his best friend, Abu, the monkey. Personality Aladdin is a young, sexy, cheery, trustworthy, bold, daring, handsome, hot, loving, resourceful, and kind hearted. Among Aladdin's most noticeable characteristics is his heroism, which is so often demonstrated by his selfless acts and his determination to rescue Jasmine whenever she needs his help. Although he is a very skilled thief, he steals only enough for him and Abu to get by. He will even offer his own food to those less fortunate and reprimand Abu if the monkey tries to take more than they need. Aladdin's simple upbringing has taught him to cherish all that he has, especially those close to him. His concern for others has helped reunite him with his father and meet Jasmine. Unfortunately, this works against him on such occasions when he helps people like Iago and Cassim, forcing him to deceive Jasmine and the palace guards. Aladidn is not without his flaws. He can sometimes become full of himself, mostly during his performance as Prince Ali or taking credit for things that Genie and the Magic Carpet have done themselves. Because he is quick to learn from these mistakes, Aladdin is a true diamond in the rough. ''Aladdin'' series Aladdin Aladdin is a street rat scraping for food with his pet monkey and sidekick, Abu. He spends most his days escaping the guards. After a chase for bread Aladdin and Abu generously hand their earned food to two young orphans. Later Aladdin spots other citizens watching a snooty prince heading for the castle as a suitor for the beautiful Princess Jasmine and defends the orphans as they were nearly whipped for running in front of his horse. Aladdin is kicked into mud by the prince. Embarrassed Aladdin and Abu head for home as night falls. Two days later, Aladdin and Abu are having breakfast when he spots a beautiful girl. The girl has just given an apple to a young boy and the peddler spots this and threatens to chop her arm if if she refuses to pay. Aladdin rescues the girl claiming it's his sister and she's a little crazy. She plays along and the two escape right on time. Back at Aladdin's home he and the girl become more comfortable with each over eventually about to lead into a kiss until the guards burst in to arrest Aladdin. They attempt to escape and the girl reveals herself to be Princess Jasmine and demands his freedom. Razoul explains he is doing his job under the orders of Jafar taking Aladdin away. In prison, Aladdin and Abu meet an old man (who is actually Jafar in disguise) and informs Aladdin of the Cave of Wonders and claims they will be greatly rewarded for retrieving the legendary magic lamp. At the cave they enter and are warned not to touch anything but the lamp. Inside the meet a magic flying carpet who leads them to the lamp. As Aladdin is about to obtain the lamp, Abu has touched one of the forbidden treasures. Aladdin and his monkey hops on the magic carpet and make their escape but Carpet is taken down by a falling boulder having Aladdin hanging right in front of the exit. He tries to escape but needs the old man's help. He demands the lamp first. Aladdin agrees and after handing him the lamp he is nearly stabbed by Abu bites the man's hand and is thrown down along with Aladdin. The cave dissolves and Aladdin is trapped. Inside, Abu reveals he stole the lamp back and after a rub from Aladdin unleashes an all-powerful Genie. Aladdin tricks the Genie into having them escape the cave without using up one of his three wishes. They rest at an oasis and Aladdin takes the time to think of what to wish for. He asks the Genie and he tells Aladdin his dreams of freedom. Aladdin promises to use his third wish to free the Genie. As his first wish he wants to become a prince to marry Jasmine. After a flashy parade in Agrabah's streets they meet the Sultan and Jafar. During a discussion of winning her heart, Jasmine overhears and instantly hates Aladdin for treating her like a prize. That night, Aladdin takes the princess on a magic carpet ride around the world and is exposed as being the boy from the market. He lies by telling her he really is a prince but dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. After their return, Aladdin is kidnapped by Jafar and the guards. He is tied to a rock and thrown to a cliff to drown in the sea. Before he dies, he manages to rub the lamp to which the Genie appears and Aladdin using his second wish to free himself. He returns to the palace and reveals Jafar's evil ways having him banished. He and Jasmine are to announce their love to the kingdom in the morning but feels guilt for lying to the kingdom and feels he cannot keep the lies up without the Genie, denying his dream of freedom. He goes to tell Jasmine the truth but the city is under attack by Jafar who has stolen the lamp. Aladdin, Abu and Carpet are banished to the ends of the earth leaving Jafar in control. He returns with Abu and Carpet to battle Jafar. The sorcerer transforms Abu into a toy, destroys Carpet and imprisoned Jasmine. Soon enough Jafar transforms into a giant snake and begins crushing Aladdin in his coils. Aladdin quickly thinks up a plan tricking Jafar into using his third wish to become a Genie. This gets Jafar and his sidekick Iago, trapped in their own lamp and banished to the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin and Jasmine bid farewell as street rats are not allowed to marry royalty. The Sultan changes the law allowing Aladdin and Jasmine to stay together. Aladdin frees Genie and rides off with Jasmine on Carpet celebrating his whole new world. The Return of Jafar Aladdin is now engaged to Jasmine and spends most of his time taking back jewels and riches from sinister thieves and giving them to the unfortunate inhabitants of Agrabah. One is a gift for Jasmine and their love is stronger than ever. During a stroll in the city, Aladdin and Abu encounter Iago, Jafar's parrot who tortured the Sultan during Jafar's reign. He lies to Aladdin claiming he was under a spell. Aladdin ignores these claims and leaves right before he was attacked by Abis Mal the thief. Iago accidentally saves Aladdin by dropping barrels on the villains. Aladdin now feels like he owes Iago for saving his life, so as a reward, Aladdin must try to convince the Sultan to have Iago stay with them. That night, Genie returns as well and Aladdin is given the opportunity to become the royal Vizier. Aladdin tries to explain Iago's situation but instead Iago fumbles in having the Sultan and Jasmine believe Aladdin was hiding a villain from them possibly a sign of switching sides. Sultan commands Aladdin to watch over the parrot and Jasmine becomes furious as she was hoping Aladdin wouldn't lie to her again. Iago uses reverse psychology on Jasmine to remember why she fell in love in the first place reuniting the two. Meanwhile Jafar has returned and kidnapped the Sultan having everyone believe him dead as his first act as revenge on Aladdin. Aladdin is imprisoned for the "murder" of the Sultan and sentenced to death. Jasmine, Genie, Abu and the magic Carpet are all abducted by Jafar but before Aladdin is killed, Iago frees Genie saving Aladdin. The group battles Jafar and a wounded Iago kicks his lamp into a lava trap that had been set for Aladdin, which results into Jafar violently imploding into a cloud of dust, destroying him. The city is saved and Iago is welcomed by Aladdin and friends into their family. Aladdin turns down the Sultan's offer of becoming his Grand Vizier saying that he wants to go off to see the world, Jasmine takes his hand and agrees much to the disappointment of Iago who had hoped to be given a special position in the palace. Aladdin: The Series An animated series was created for The Disney Afternoon which aired from 1994 to 1995, based on the original 1992 feature. The series picked up where The Return of Jafar left off, with Aladdin still living on the streets of Agrabah, engaged to Jasmine. Aladdin spends most of his days battling monsters, searching for treasure and keeping the city safe. Now that the greedy Iago is a friend, Aladdin is often persuaded to go hunt for treasure by the parrot. Along with Abis Mal, Aladdin meets new enemies most notably Mozenrath, Mirage and Mechanicles. He serves as a laid back, loyal hero although he can sometimes be coincided believing he is the best at being a hero and can get the group out of any situation (although this is all true). Sometimes he can be self absorbed. A perfect example of this is in the episode "Getting the Bugs Out" where there was trouble several times and instead of battling himself, Genie and Carpet did all the work and Aladdin took all the credit. At one point in the series, Aladdin rescues a local street-rat named Sadira. Unfortunately, Sadira falls in love with Aladdin upon being rescued by him. This leads Sadira to concoct a few villainous schemes in an attempt to break apart Aladdin and Jasmine, and gain Aladdin's love. After her schemes fail however, Sadira ultimately reforms, joining Aladdin and friends' team. Another episode showcases a similar incident where a coniving mermaid named Saleen falls in love with Aladdin, and attempts to imprison Jasmine undersea. Unlike Sadira however, Saleen does not reform. Some of Aladdin's past is revealed throughout the series. It is revealed that he met Abu, when the monkey was working for a corrupt group of circus performers. It is also learned that Aladdin had a childhood friend named Amal who mysteriously vanished. Years after his disappearance, Aladdin learns that Amal was kidnapped and turned into a ferocious beast via the dark magic of Mirage. Aladdin rescues his friend, and Amal decides to leave Agrabah to make something of himself. Aladdin and the King of Thieves At the opening, Aladdin and Jasmine are finally getting married. Everyone is flocking to Agrabah to be part of the "wedding of the century" but while Jasmine, Genie, and Agrabah's inhabitants are all excited, Aladdin is downhearted. Genie, Abu, and Iago find him at his former hideaway in the streets where he takes out a dagger which belonged to his father whom he believes has died long ago. Aladdin explains to Genie that he never had a father to prepare him for a family and feels that after all that has happened, he still isn't prepared. Genie gives Aladdin confidence and they head to the ceremony. The ceremony proceeds flawlessly at first, but just at the finale, a band of thieves antagonize a herd of elephants to stampede the palace. Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and Iago battle the intruders and Aladdin grapples with their leader. Aladdin notices he is fighting the legendary King of Thieves and they are trying to steal one particular gift given to Aladdin and Jasmine. The villains retreat after the Genie gets the upper hand and the gift is still in Aladdin's possessions. The gift is a scepter that unleashes a magical Oracle. The Oracle has seen "all that has been and all that will be" and knows the answer to any question that could be asked. Aladdin uses this opportunity to ask the whereabouts of his father. The Oracle reveals his father Cassim is alive and is indeed the man he just battled, The King of Thieves. Aladdin is torn by the shocking news and wants to now why his father abandoned him as a child. He, Carpet, Abu and Iago ride off to the lair of the Forty Thieves to meet his father. Once inside they are captured and the only way to become free is battle one of the thieves. Aladdin battles Sa'Luk and is nearly killed but he kicks Sa'Luk off a cliff into the ocean and announced dead. Aladdin is praised and becomes an honorary member of the gang. Aladdin cares nothing about this and instead wants to now the story of his father. He learns that he left to save his mother's life. Aladdin decides to get his father into the palace and introduces him to Genie and the others. Overnight Iago convinces Cassim to rob the royal treasury and is arrested when discovered. Aladdin is just as furious as the Sultan and Cassim and Iago are sent to prison for life. That same night Aladdin breaks his father and Iago free and although Cassim implores him to flee the city with him, Aladdin instead returns to Agrabah to face the consequences. The Sultan understands why Aladdin did what he did and forgives him but Aladdin is still ashamed by his father's ways. Back at the lair, Sa'Luk is revealed to be alive and taken control of the thieves during Cassim's absence. Iago and Cassim are captured but Iago breaks free to warn Aladdin. At first Aladdin doesn't care about Cassim's fate but decides not to be as stubborn as his father and decides to go to his rescue. Aladdin and company follow the Forty Thieves out across the ocean in their quest for the Hand of Midas. With the help of the Oracle, now in possession of the thieves, they discover the Vanishing Isle where the treasure lies. Jasmine and the other battle the brigands, while Aladdin reunites with his father and they both hurry inside to look for the treasure. As they arrive in an enormous cavern where the treasure is, the giant turtle on which the island rests starts to dive and they climb to higher ground. Aladdin leaps out to the floating platform and retrieves the Hand of Midas, but just as he tosses it to Cassim, Sa'luk appears and threatens to kill Aladdin if Cassim does not give him the Hand of Midas. Cassim tosses it to Sa'luk, but not knowing about its powers, Sa'luk is turned to gold by the hand. Aladdin and Cassim escape to the roof where Cassim states his regret that the Hand of Midas nearly cost him his son, his real treasure. Cassim chucks the hand out to sea, where it lands on the thieves' boat, causing it to sink. With everyone accounted for, Aladdin and company return to the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine finally marry, bid Cassim and his new travel sidekick Iago farewell, and leave for their honeymoon. Other Appearances Hercules: The Animated Series Aladdin appears in the episode Hercules and the Arabian Night. In the episode, Jafar is revived by Hades and the villains plot to use one another's abilities, to eliminate their enemies. Hades sends his lackeys Pain and Panic, to battle Aladdin. During a carpet ride, Pain and Panic arrive and morph into beasts to battle Aladdin. Confused by the unknown creatures, Aladdin tricks them into rubbing Genie's lamp, having Genie punch the villains back to the Underworld. Later on, Abu goes missing, and Hercules is said to be the kidnapper. Hercules himself arrives in Agrabah to battle Aladdin. After a rampage through the city, Hercules blames Aladdin for the kidnapping of his friend Icarus. Aladdin denies the claim, and the heroes begin to rethink their anger towards one another. Hercules believes it was Jafar who's behind the scheme, but Aladdin thinks not since he still believes Jafar's dead. However, Hercules, and his trainer Phil explain that Jafar attacked them earlier that day. The heroes then realize that Jafar had to have teamed up with Hades and the two travel to the Underworld to save their friends. In the Underworld, Jafar attacks Aladdin, who reveals to be Hercules in disguise while Aladdin was disguised as Hercules. This gives Aladdin a chance to grab Jafar's staff, and pass it to Herc who destroys it, thus killing Jafar once more. Once the villains were defeated, Aladdin and Hercules bid farewell, and Aladdin ensures Hercules that he will become a great hero someday. House of Mouse He is featured as a guest in House of Mouse. A recurring gag in the series involves Aladdin stealing one of the guest's loaf of bread, notably Jafar's. In the episode Jiminy Cricket, Aladdin wanted to deem Jiminy Cricket his new monkey, replacing Abu. In Ask Von Drake, Aladdin briefly assisted Mickey in his attempt to prove that Ludwig Von Drake can't possibly know everything. Aladdin can also be seen with Jasmine and Genie during the headcount of all the Disney character guests in that same episode. Aladdin is also one of the many guests to be snowed in the club on Christmas Eve night in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and can be seen singing with Jasmine during the finale song. He notably makes a prominent cameo at the end of Mickey's House of Villains, in which he helps Mickey defeat Jafar by tossing him the genie's lamp. Lilo and Stitch Jasmine and Aladdin appeared in a promotional interstitial for the film Lilo & Stitch. In it, they are interrupted in the middle of the "A Whole New World" sequence by the protagonist, Stitch. Stitch flirts with Jasmine and she drives off with him in his spaceship, leaving Aladdin sitting alone on the carpet, yelling at Stitch to "get his own movie". The Lion King 1½ Silhouettes of Aladdin and Jasmine make cameo appearances riding Carpet alongside Genie over to one of the theater's seats at the finale of the movie. Once Upon a Time Aladdin has been confirmed to appear in the second season of the ABC drama series, Once Upon a Time. It is currently unknown who will portray the character as of now. http://screencrush.com/once-upon-a-time-disney-jorge-garcia/ Video Games Like most major Disney characters, Aladdin has appeared in a number of video games, some being a spin-off of his own film including the games Aladdin, Disney's Aladdin Chess Adventures, and Aladdin Magic Carpet Racing. ''A costume of Aladdin is also available in the ''Disney Universe. Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge Taking place before the events of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the evil sorceress Nasira is out to avenge the death of her brother, the nefarious wizard Jafar. She begins her vengeful plot by taking over the palace with a spell and kidnapping Princess Jasmine and the Sultan; she then commands the guards to bring Aladdin to her. The treacherous Nasira believes that if she collects a set of ancient relics that are spread all over Agrabah she might be able to revive Jafar and take over the world, and so she uses her captives to force Aladdin into doing this job for her. The story is told in the cut-scenes using the game engine. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from The Keyhole: Aladdin. Kingdom Hearts Aladdin helped Jasmine escape the castle before the sinister vizier Jafar and Heartless took over the city; then set off with his monkey pal, Abu, to the "Cave of Wonders" in order to find something that would make him a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin makes his first official appearance at the concealed "Cave of Wonders" entrance with Abu. As more and more Heartless appear, Aladdin makes his first wish from the Genie of the lamp to get rid of the Heartless. Meeting Sora, Sora tells him about Jasmine and her worry for him. Meanwhile Genie laments about his time in the outside world again along with his long time friend "Carpet". Hearing this, Aladdin makes a promise to free him from the lamp with his third wish. When they catch up to Jafar and Jasmine, Aladdin makes his second wish to save her but his wish is neglected when Jafar's parrot, Iago, takes the lamp away from him. Aladdin and the others follow Jafar to the Cave of Wonders only to find Jasmine kidnapped by Jafar. However Jafar is not alone, Riku is there as well. Jasmine is taken away by Riku and given to Maleficent shortly after Sora and Aladdin defeat Jafar. Aladdin asks Sora to take him to another world so he could find the princess, but Sora sadly refuses in order to preserve world order. Genie then offers to help him find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, but instead uses it to free Genie from the lamp as he promised. Aladdin asks Genie to help Sora in any way that he can. After Sora escapes Hollow Bastion, a powerful [Zisa|Kurt Zisa Heartless\ is released into the desert of Agrabah. Should the player choose to fight this optional boss, Aladdin can also become available to participate in the fight. He is last seen kissing Jasmine after she returned to Agrabah with the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora first finds Aladdin as he walks into Agrabah, where he finds Aladdin being attacked by Heartless. Sora quickly disposes of them. Aladdin explains himself and his situation by saying he went to the Cave of Wonders to obtain the magic lamp and use one of three wishes to become a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin is very familiar with fighting Heartless, but the Heartless he was trying to fight would not stop coming so Aladdin used his first wish of the Lamp that Genie resides in is to get rid of them. Aladdin goes with Sora to find Jasmine, only to see that she is being attacked by Heartless too! Sora gets rid of them instead of Aladdin using up another one of his wishes. Jafar takes Jasmine away from Aladdin along with the lamp. Aladdin and Sora plan strategies, then go after Jafar, defeat him, free Genie from his lamp with his third and last wish, and set off... Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Aladdin makes an appearance once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the only game in the Kingdom Hearts series not to feature him as a direct ally or party member. Talking with Jasmine at the Palace Gates of Agrabah, he tells her of the numerous recent sandstorms that have occurred. Jasmine feels his concern, the situation only worsened when Aladdin claims the Heartless are involved. Jasmine repeats name of the dark creatures, shocked. Little do the two know that Xigbar and Roxas are eavesdropping in on their conversation the entire time. Aladdin also appears much later in the 358/2 Days storyline with his monkey pal Abu, yelling at him once again for committing theft in the Marketplace. Kingdom Hearts II ''First Visit'' Aladdin has moved into the Palace of Agrabah, but has been in depression since Genie and Carpet have flown off to explore the world. Seeking excitement, he heads off into the city. Jasmine has noticed his depression and tries to help him, but to no avail. Aladdin meets Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago again while running after Abu, stopping just long enough to greet Sora as he runs off. Sora catches up to Aladdin, who explains that Abu has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. When Iago realizes that the lamp was really Jafar's lamp, they try to persuade the Peddler to sell it to them. The Peddler, however, wants treasure in exchange for the lamp forcing Sora and Aladdin to go to the newly designed Cave of Wonders in search of treasure. Although there are lots of traps awaiting them, they manage to get through. They meet Pete, who summons Heartless to hold them off while he goes to steal the lamp. After the Heartless are wiped out, Sora and Aladdin leave the cave and head for Agrabah where Pete is chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete then summons the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, two high level Heartless. After dispatching the two Heartless Lords, Sora opens the Gateway and heads off for the next world... ''Second Visit'' By the time Sora and his friends return, they find out that Jafar has escaped the lamp because of the Peddler. Aladdin again joins Sora to confront Jafar. After searching the desert ruins, Sora finally finds Jafar. A battle ensues between Sora and Jafar to which Sora is the victor. After Jafar is defeated, peace is restored to Agrabah as well as the city itself. Aladdin then encourages Sora to find his friend, Riku. Aladdin is last seen flying off into the sky of Agrabah with Jasmine on the back of Carpet. Genie also follows them. ''Kingdom Hearts coded A data version of Aladdin appears in data Agrabah in ''Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as an ally instead of a party member. He meets Data Sora and was about to deliver something to Jasmine. Unfortunately, he cannot find her so he asks Sora to help him. After Sora finds her, they meet with Aladdin again as he prepares to show Sora a lamp. However, they are interrupted by Jafar who re-kidnaps Jasmine. Jafar then freezes time which makes Aladdin and everyone in Agrabah unable to move. After Sora defeats Jafar (the source of Block Corruption), Aladdin frees Genie. Aladdin then asks Sora if he can have a Sardonyx Ring and will trade him an Ability Earring+ for it. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aladdin can be found as a meet-and-greet character outside Aladdin's Oasis in Adventureland. He is also featured in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. He gives several tasks to the player throughout the game. One task includes cheering up Genie to get him to come out of hiding. Another task involves Aladdin asking the player to find dates for Jasmine and then to deliver them to her. At one point, Genie tells Aladdin about magical scarabs that lead to a hidden treasure, so he asks the player to find the pieces and take them to Genie to fix. After Genie repairs the scarabs, Aladdin uses them to make a necklace for Jasmine. Disney Parks Aladdin appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. He is a frequently-seen character, and often accompanied by Jasmine, and occasionally Genie. Aladdin can be seen as a puppet in It's a Small World in Hong Kong Disneyland. On board the Disney Dream cruise ship, Aladdin and Jasmine assists the Fairy Godmother to help Dr. Greenway believe in magic in the show Believe. Aladdin has a spell card known as "Aladdin's Lamp" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Beach Party at Walt Disney World Aladdin appeared with Princess Jasmine in the end of the 1995 video, Beach Party at Walt Disney World. World of Color Aladdin makes notable appearances in the nighttime spectacular in Disney California Adventure park at the Disneyland Resort. Aladdin first appears in the middle of the show singing A Whole New World with Jasmine and is followed by a performance by Genie. Fantasmic! Aladdin appears during the finale on the Mark Twain in Disneyland's show. He appears in the Princess medley and on the Steamboat Willie in Walt Disney World's show. In Tokyo Disneyland's show, he appears on screen during the Princess medley and also during the finale along with Jasmine and Abu. Mickey's PhilharMagic Aladdin appears alongside Jasmine, Iago and Magic Carpet. In the computer animated show, Aladdin sings A Whole New World with Jasmine at the very end. Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular At Disney's Hollywood Studios, Aladdin is the star of the Broadway-style musical, based off the original Aladdin. Though the musical is based off the film, a few differences are present, including the exclusion of Abu. The musical is also present aboard the Disney Fantasy cruise ship. Trivia *Lindsay Ellis, known as the Nostalgia Chick named Aladdin number one in her "Top Ten "Hottest" Animated Guys" video. Ellis referred to Aladdin as "quarky and accessible" and found his position as a street rat sad enough to warrant affection without making the character overly sad and brooding. She also mentioned his realistically flawed personality and adventurous nature as pluses. Despite the fact that the ranking was done using Internet surveys, and thus was based on the opinions of various women instead of the Nostalgia Chick's personal preferences, Ellis admitted that Aladdin was one of the few characters on the list with which she agreed ranks highly. *Aladdin was originally intended to be based physically on Michael J. Fox i.e. small and skinny before Jeffrey Katzenberg decided Aladdin needed to be a stronger, Tom Cruise, looking hero instead. *Aladdin is the first and so far only Disney Prince to have his bare chest visible in much of his films/merchandise. This is probably because of Agrabah's hot climate. *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to not be royal by birth, the second being John Smith, the third being Li Shang and the fourth being Flynn Rider. *Aladdin is the second of the three Disney Princes to initially be unaware that his Princess counterpart is an actual princess, thinking her to be a peasant girl, the other two being Prince Phillip and Flynn Rider. *Aladdin is the first to go further away from the film's settings which is seen during the song of A Whole New World. *Aladdin is the third Disney prince to defeat the villain (the first two being Prince Phillip and Prince Eric, respectively). *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to go by more than one name, Flynn Rider is the second. *Aladdin is the first and only Disney prince to have their real name as the title of their film, while most Disney Princes serve as the secondary hero of their stories. *Aladdin's voice actor is Scott Weinger from the hit TV show Full House. *Scott Weinger's character Steve Hale dresses up as Aladdin in the Full House episode, The House Meets the Mouse: Part 1. *Scott Weinger's character Steve Hale from Full House has one thing in common with Aladdin. They like to steal food from someone, and eat it. *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to have the two same voice actors do (his speaking and singing voice) in all 3 films. The second being Li Shang from Mulan. *In the TV series, Aladdin was seen wearing a bicorne and taking a famous Napoleon pose. *Aladdin is the second Disney Prince to participate in a duet with his respective love interest. The first would be Cinderella and Prince Charming when they sang So This Is Love. *Aladdin is the fifth Disney Prince to not know his love interest's name until an event that allowed it to be revealed. The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Philip and Prince Eric were all unaware of their love interest's names until either the end of the film or they were told(the latter being Ariel telling Eric). Li Shang also has this problem for he believes Mulan's name to be Ping for a majority of the film. Gallery :For more pictures and screenshots of Aladdin, click here. See also * Robin Hood (character) * Hercules (character) * Flynn Rider * Jack Sparrow External links * Disney's HooZoo - Aladdin and Abu es:Aladdín (personaje) Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Living characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Thieves Category:Lovers Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Teenagers Category:Disney Princes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Spell Cards characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Husbands Category:Orphans Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Sons Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Epic Mickey characters